Auger Wagons (Farming Simulator 15)
An Auger Wagon is a device designed to collect Crops out of a working Harvester, and then overload it into another cargo container. An Auger Wagon works much like a Tipper, except it can only unload itself into other machines. Auger Wagons are used for quickly unloading Harvesters at fields far away from your Farmstead Silo or other unloading points. There is only one Auger Wagon available in the base game. List of Auger Wagons Overview Harvesters often need to be unloaded repeatedly (or even continuously) into a mobile container as they work. When the container is full, it is then taken elsewhere (usu. to the silo at your farm) to be unloaded, and returned to the Harvester to get more cargo. Even when working with the largest Harvesters and Tippers, this process may need to be repeated several times for each field. This presents a problem if the field is very far from the unloading point, since the driving times will be very long - meaning that the Harvester may need to stop and wait for the Tipper to come back each time. The Auger Wagon is one possible solution to the problem. An Auger Wagon can collect cargo from a Harvester just like any Tipper, but instead of dumping it into an unloading point, the Auger Wagon is capable of dumping it into another container (usu. a Tipper). Therefore, the Auger Wagon will empty the Harvester, then empty itself into a Tipper sitting right next to the field, and return immediately to the Harvester. The travel times, in this case, are usually far shorter - allowing the Auger Wagon to continuously service the Harvester even on fields far away from any unloading point. Several Tippers can be placed next to a field to provide plenty of storage for the Auger Wagon. This can be crucial when working large fields or very dense crops (such as Corn Chaff), to make sure that you always have some space to dump the Auger's cargo into. The Auger Wagon is redundant when working on smaller fields, or when working very close to your farm. However they can significantly reduce harvest times on large, far-away fields. Loading the Auger Wagon An Auger Wagon functions identically to a Tipper when acquiring cargo. It can collect Crops directly out of a Harvester, or be filled directly from the Silo at your farmstead. Harvester Offloading Every Harvester in the game has a pipe, which can be extended out the side of the vehicle. While the pipe is extended this way, the game will constantly check whether there is a valid receptacle under the pipe's end. If it finds one, it'll attempt to dump the Harvester's cargo into that receptacle. An Auger Wagon can serve as a valid receptacle for this, as long as all of the following conditions are met: * The specific Auger Wagon model you are using can carry the type of cargo currently in the Harvester. * The Auger Wagon is either empty, or carrying the same type of cargo as the Harvester. * The Auger Wagon is not full. * The Harvester is not empty. As long as these are all true, the Harvester will continue dumping cargo into the Auger Wagon. This process will take place even if the Harvester and Auger Wagon are in motion, which is actually how most Harvester unloading is performed: the Harvester will drive along the field, while another vehicle tows an Auger Wagon alongside it, underneath the pipe. In this manner, the Harvester will constantly empty itself into the Auger Wagon. Once the Auger Wagon is full, or the harvest is done, the Auger Wagon can be towed to another container to be unloaded (as described below). If the harvest is not yet done, the Auger Wagon is then taken back to the Harvester for more offloading. Chaff Harvesting An Auger Wagon can also substitute for a Tipper during the process of harvesting of Chaff, a valuable material used in the creation of Silage. Chaff Harvesters do not have any holding capacity of their own. This means that as they mow the crops, they need somewhere to dump the Chaff into - constantly. If the Harvester is manually driven, and cannot find a nearby valid receptacle to dump the Chaff into, it will destroy the crops without any benefit. If a Hired Worker is used for harvesting, they will simply stop if they have nothing to dump the Chaff into. Therefore, while Chaffing, you must always have such a receptacle close to the Harvester as it works, and Auger Wagons will work just fine for this purpose. There are two ways to perform this: * Hire a Worker for the Harvester, and tow an Auger Wagon next to it as it works. The Harvester will continuously dump the Chaff into the Wagon, and will stop whenever the Wagon is full or moves too far away. Note that this option is only possible when Chaffing Corn - you cannot hire a Worker to Chaff Grass or any other crops. * Hitch an Auger Wagon behind the Harvester, and drive it yourself. Note however that in this situation, if the Tipper(s) becomes full, the Harvester will not stop destroying crops, and any excess Chaff will be lost. With the only Auger Wagon available in the base game - the Horsch Titan 34UW - the second option is only available when using a Pottinger Mex 5 harvesting head hitched to a tractor. The Titan 34UW cannot be attached to the Krone Big X 1100. Once the Auger Wagon is full, turn off the harvester, and take the Wagon to be offloaded into a nearby Tipper, before returning to work. Filling from the Silo Auger Wagons can also be filled directly from your Silo, at the farmstead. This is functionally identical to loading a Tipper. Simply drive the Auger Wagon underneath the Silo nozzle, and hit the "Fill" button. You'll get a menu asking you which Crop you wish to dump into the Wagon. Selecting a crop will begin the filling process. Note that unlike a Tipper, the Auger Wagon cannot dump its cargo back into the Silo. It can only dump that cargo into a Tipper or other similar receptacle. There should be no logical reason to load an Auger Wagon from the Silo during the course of a normal game. Unloading Unlike Tippers, Auger Wagons can only be unloaded into other containers. Their content cannot be dumped into any of the dumping points on the map, such as your Silo, the Fermentation Bunkers, animal feeding troughs, and so on. Valid targets for unloading include only Tippers and Loading Wagons. It is also possible for one Auger Wagon to unload into another Auger Wagon, should the need arise. To perform the unloading, the following conditions must be true: * The specific model of the container you want to unload into can carry the type of cargo currently in the Auger Wagon. * The target container is either empty, or carrying the same type of cargo as the Auger Wagon. * The target container is not full. * The Auger Wagon is not empty. If these conditions are met, press the appropriate button to extend the Auger Wagon's pipe, and drive it next to the target container. As soon as the pipe is over the container, the Auger Wagon will automatically begin dumping its cargo. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Auger Wagons Category:Farming Simulator 15 Shop